Using molecular biology, we obtained Rieske-center overproduced in E. coli, which does not have an EPR signal. We restored this feature by using a developed procedure. We were able to restore almost 50% of EPR signal in Rieske protein. Low-temperature EPR spectroscopy was used to follow the process of reconstruction of the Fe-S center in Rieske protein.